FRAGMENTS
by Simple Demoiselle
Summary: Présentation des Dark dans le contexte non Représentant, venez si cela vous intéresse découvrir qui sont Esteban, Miguel, Hestia et tout les autres. Des morceaux de leur vie, leurs sentiments à travers diverses chansons. Des Fragments... Tout le monde, je le conçois n'apprécie pas les Vocaloid et encore moins les versions Françaises mais je les aies choisies pour leur sens.
1. MAGENTA

Coucou le monde alors nous commençons avec le Dark de Fidel et celui de Toma (respectivement nommés pour l'heure Esteban et Miguel) et par la version Française de la chanson Magenta

La chanson est la propriété de NANO (chanteuse Américano Japonaise spécialisée dans les reprises Vocaloid, désormais connue, elle mène sa propre carrière) l'adaptation à Little Chip, le texte, l'histoire et les personnages m'appartiennent par contre, ainsi que le monde dans lequel ils évoluent. Le titre de la chanson a une signification particulière pour les personnages.

Esteban et Miguel ont grandi dans le pire des quartiers de Neïm, où il est difficile de rester en vie sans faire quelques concessions, le prix à payer est parfois cruellement Lourd…Le monde des Dark est violent, cruel beaucoup ont dû laisser leurs scrupules de coté s'ils tenaient à protéger les gens ainsi que les choses chères à leur cœur.

Merci à celles (ceux ?) qui me suivent, ça fait toujours chaud au cœur de voir que vos créations intéressent quelqu'un, peu importe que vous ne soyez pas nombreux, deux trois personnes sincères me suffisent.

Magenta

_Souviens-toi encore_

Les rêves, l'espoir à quoi ça servait ? Parfois le poids de la Douleur était insupportable et dans ces moments, le garçon s'isolait. Le gris sale, le béton, les cages d'escaliers répugnantes, les tags agressifs, sans créativité, sans magie, sans poésie… Il voulait se saisir d'un gigantesque parpaing, démolir ce décor de mauvaise série policière, qu'il ne subsiste enfin plus Rien de ce paysage abjecte ; alors il s'arrêtait, se rappelait l'essentiel, un cliché d'une bêtise aberrante qui n'en restait pas moins véridique alors encore moins tolérable… Il s'agissait de sa vie, son monde, sa Réalité. Les Ténèbres du ciel lui parurent directement issues de sa propre âme tourmentée, à croire que l'Encre de son Cœur venait en salir la beauté impure. Ce qui s'étalait devant ses yeux lui donnaient la nausée, dire qu'il crut que voir son quartier du toit permettrait d'y trouver du positif. Mais non, cette Décharge Humaine perdait son Manteau d'Immondices uniquement aux premières lueurs de la nuit.

Dans un monde où les mots se perdent

Tu ne peux te cacher

Ses mains tremblaient luisant d'un éclat pale, celui du soleil agonisant, lumière cherchant à se débattre au milieu de cette insondable noirceur. Un rayon lui atterrit directement sur le visage, agressant sa rétine dévoilant ses traits fins, juvéniles aux iris fatigués démentant l'innocence qu'il aurait été possible d'y voir… S'il y en avait un jour eu. Esteban restait assis là, muet, la tête dans les bras incapable de retenir les Vagues Déferlantes menaçant de sillonner ses joues rondes. Même seul il ne parvenait pas à les faire sortir, se laisser aller aux moindres sentiments, surtout ceux-ci, paradoxe de celui croyant se montrer fort se fragilisant davantage par le refus d'extérioriser. Il fallait compenser, prouver sa valeur, toujours se battre, encore, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que ses poings ne saignent, voilà ce dans quoi il avait grandi. Violence : s'il ne voulait pas finir face contre terre, la tête plongée dans l'eau croupie il devait Jouer, comme tout le monde en ces lieux si souvent visités du Tragique. Un jour, il partirait, il quitterait tout ça, il fuirait sans revenir, sans se retourner, enfin Libre. En attendant il demeurait cloué au sol, ses Ailes engluées dans cette mixture d'égout, collante, malsaine, méprisable !

Tu te questionnes et ton cœur cède  
>à la vérité<p>

Il valait tellement plus que CA, bordel ! Il abattit sa fureur contre un pauvre mur, l'onde de choc arracha une insulte dirigée contre un adversaire imaginaire. Après réflexion il luttait bien contre quelqu'un, son ennemi, son rival, lui-même. Et qu'il pouvait se détester de tomber aussi bas… Lui qui la haïssait tant n'eut d'autre choix que se soumettre à la Loi de la Rue. Le blanc de la neige ne lavait rien, il recouvrait au mieux, cachait la Misère et là, y avait un taf monstre ! Du haut de ces 16 ans, il ne montrait plus de candeur, réaliste, résolu presque cynique à l'occasion. Seule la douce caresse des flocons troublait son monde intérieur à cette heure-ci, il les sentait tomber, fondre pour se transformer en eau au contact de sa chaleur corporelle. Combien de temps venait de s'écouler ? Une lune aux aspects de béton dominait la totalité de son champ visuel, la dernière fois qu'il avait regardé en haut, un astre de jour déclinait, Souverain Déchu cédant sa Couronne avec la réticence d'un Amant du Pouvoir appréciant peu de s'en voir privé.

_Les secondes passent et m'émettent_

_Aucuns bruits, tu tournes encore_

Il hésita un instant, écouter le bon sens pour se mettre à l'abri, descendre l'escalier, rejoindre le petit appartement où rien ne l'attendait à par un lit ? Ou ne pas bouger, se laisser mourir de froid ? Haha, la tête de la femme de ménage quand elle viendrait le lendemain aux premières heures diurnes accueillie par son cadavre Vaincu par les éléments, il pouvait déjà entendre ces cris, imaginer son mouvement de recul, sa silhouette s'engouffrer à l'intérieur de l'immeuble criant la nouvelle à plein poumons, réveillant les captifs de Morphée. La scène qui se déroulait devant son écran mental prenait des allures de comédie grotesque, l'image qu'il s'en était fait réussissait à devenir comique, de mauvais goût forcément mais le potentiel humoristique saurait s'imposer auprès des amateurs. Il se pencha juste assez pour contempler le vide béant, il restait en vie grâce à ce simple bloc, ce muret grossier meurtri par les ans, les disputes, les bagarres, les meurtres… Que les composantes de ces tours se montreraient bavardes si elles venaient à trouver une voix, un jour. Il lui suffirait de si peu et il en finirait définitivement.

_Tu t'isoles mais je t'appelle _

_J'entends tes pleurs_

- Esteban ?

Un sourire, deux précieux joyaux noirs rencontrèrent ses billes d'un bleu orangé pale : il était là son Asile, son Refuge, ce qui expliquait que son corps n'ai pas encore encrassé davantage les trottoirs d'un sombre rouge, Miguel…Des moufles ridicules le protégeaient du froid mordant sévissant à Neïm, engoncé dans une doudoune criarde jaune flashy, il apparaissait devant lui au moment le plus critique, Messie Profane sans grandeur ni crédibilité et pourtant…A travers son regard il retrouvait force et conviction, même si cela impliquait le sacrifice de son propre Sauveur. Les mots n'apportaient rien dans un instant comme celui-ci, ils auraient juste cassé la Magie, brisé le Sublime : le jeune Cubain acceptait simplement cette main tendue hors du Néant, il remontait avant que les Abîmes ne l'avalent.

_Non ne pars pas _

_Regarde autour de toi : tu n'es pas seul_

Il soignait ses blessures, s'irisait des Couleurs Vitales qu'il puisait dans la Pureté de ses bras, cette voix, Baume de Réconfort chassait le Maléfice le libérant de la Malédiction. Conscient de sa fragilité, il intima son camarade d'enfance au silence. Déjà le Masque se recomposait, les Morceaux quittaient le sol pour retrouver leur place, bientôt craquelé, fissuré, il ne resta plus une trace de l' Impact parvenu à le détruire. Les yeux d' Esteban avaient retrouvé leur éclat ordinaire. Sans hésitation la dextre plongea dans la poche gonflée dont elle extirpa un Disciple de la Mort Métallique à la crosse luisante d'un chrome aveuglant : un petit revolver argenté prêt à l'usage. Avoir des armes ici s'apparentait à un téléphone portable, les déflagrations des Frères Smith Weston, Beretta ainsi qu'autre Gâchette se fondaient dans le brouhaha confus du quotidien au point d'en devenir une de ses Notes Courantes. Symphonie aux relents de Trépas bien connue de Miguel même s'il figurait sur la Liste des Spectateurs ne disposant d'aucun moyens pour achever ce Sinistre Concert, il en déplorait la plus petite seconde… Cette Rome du Crime forçait rapidement ses habitants au mimétisme garantissant leur Paix, leur Survie, la Sécurité des proches. Une Secte d'une Persuasion Terrifiante… Malgré lui, il chercha dans les gestes d'Esteban les preuves que celui avec qui il avait grandi existait toujours.

_Si tu t'arêtes fermes les yeux_

_Tu entendras mon appel_

Cédant à sa requête muette, le jeune Cubain le rassura par un sourire où brillaient les Faméliques Etoiles d'autrefois victimes des Outrages de Thanatos car ce garçon si délicat par ce qui lui blanchissait les jointures avait déjà dû cribler de balles mortelles nombres de ses semblables. Depuis trois mois, deux gangs rivaux s'affrontaient sans relâche, n'épargnant aucun civil, une Guerre dans un pays en paix, qui ne s'étendait pas au-delà des Colosses de métal, leur Ultime Frontière. La lumière de la cage d'escalier ne répondait plus, du bouton conçu à cet usage il ne restait qu'un disgracieux cadavre de plastique mutilé d'où les fils électriques pendaient misérablement, ixième Offrande à la Gloire de Dame Chaos. Eris régnait en Maitresse Absolue sur ces terres, elle riait, applaudissait, récompensait ses Sujets selon ses dispositions du jour, les châtiant à loisir.

_Quand tu sens que le monde peut à peu se meurt _

_Tu n'arrives pas à faire marche arrière : ne pleures pas_

Esteban trébucha, glissant sur de la peinture séchant à peine, le poignet agrippé in extremis par les doigts de Miguel, son dos rencontra la rambarde écaillée malgré cette mesure. Le garçon se releva prestement, tendant l'oreille, le clic caractéristique d'un chargeur fit rater un battement au jeune Argentin avant de réaliser soulagement en demie teinte que le son révélateur provenait de son ami : hyper vigilance… Cette zone du quartier avait été « annexée » récemment, les excès de zèle était monnaie courante quand un gang voulait assoir son autorité sur eux, les citoyens, voilà pourquoi l'adolescent armé se préparait à un hypothétique assaut, le plus rapide l'emportait toujours, dans la fuite ou l'aisance au tir. Ils atteignirent le quinzième pallier, habitués à évoluer parmi les ombres, l'avantage de grandir dans un lieu où le vandalisme rendait chaque installation rarement praticable, cette règle s'appliquait à l'ascenseur, les portes automatiques, les interphones. La porte du pallier grinça quand Miguel l'abaissa, un tour de d'horizon confirma l'absence de danger imminent, ils pouvaient gagner le sombre couloir où Esteban voyait avec la même acuité qu'hors de l'immeuble, une vision proche des chats forgée avec l'habitude.

_Ecoutes ces mots et rappelles toi _

Ils traversèrent le corridor sans porter une grande attention aux mégots, emballages, sacs éventrés, tant qu'ils ne croisaient pas les dealers officiant depuis ces temps de trouble à l'intérieur des logements, parfois sous influence de leur propre marchandise. Esteban contrairement à Miguel avait fini à son grand dam par s'investir dans ce milieu, à titre de _Free Lancer_ ou _I_ndépendant, remplissant des missions pour le compte de ceux qui sollicitaient ses services, ils avaient grâce à cette position gagné un statu non négligeable. A quel Prix…Tout ceux, celles, les filles s'inscrivaient autant que leurs homologues dans cette entreprise absurde cherchant à recruter le jeune Argentin ne récoltèrent que son refus : il ne s'avilirait pas, les zéros pouvaient s'aligner sur leurs Maudits Chèque.

_Dehors tu restes versant tant de larme _

_Tu déposes les armes _

Les hurlements, lointain écho d'une dispute conjugale, éventuel crime passionnel agressèrent leurs tympans dès que le jeune Cubain s'avança vers la Gardienne de Bois protégeant son lieu de vie, les voisins… Il tendit les clefs à son camarade afin qu'il déverrouille et se précipita vers l'endroit de la nuisance, priant le couple de baisser d'un ton en des termes propres au folklore local, menaces imagées, insultes gratuites. Face au manque de réaction il voulut revenir à la charge montant d'un cran jusqu'à ce qu'il sente quelque chose retenir son vêtement, Miguel lui conseillant de ne pas insister. Un élément du décor le remit sur les rails, pas de temps à perdre avec ces conneries, autant ne pas froisser son ami, surtout avec ce qu'il devrait lui dire…

_Impossible de connaître d'où tu viens _

_Tu te bas pour rien _

Sur le réfrigérateur, une note punaisée tenant à peine, au bord la Noyade Terrestre, il tira dessus et elle lui tomba pratiquement dans la paume. Aucune surprise, son géniteur passerait la nuit à l'extérieur ce soir : travail. Distinguant le Vaisseau de Papier, Miguel analysa la situation menant aux déductions de circonstances : un dîner à deux car si l'opportunité de ne pas côtoyer ces êtres attachés à lui par un tas de chromosomes en commun se présentait, il la saisissait sans remords. Leur épargner son importune présence ne saurait que les rendre moins haineux lors de son prochain passage. Par la fenêtre close au milieu des Bijoux Corrompus dont la municipalité avait doté cette zone _Sensible_, non sans une certaine réticence, la laideur vétuste prenait des allures d'environnement steampunk. Crachés d'une énième bombe anonyme des messages criants de frustration, incitant à la révolte subissaient les assauts de la neige grisâtre, reconnus coupables de leur seule existence, leur lisibilité révélée avec la projection aléatoire des réverbères.

_Entends-tu les cris et les pleurs _

_De ce vaste monde monochrome_

La froide morsure hivernale le poussa à rechercher une source de chaleur, alors qu'il tournait la manette d'un radiateur englouti de poussière, l'écho d'Esteban lui parvint depuis la minuscule cuisine.

- L'est naze, cherche pas.

Le fils du locataire officiel lança une veste d'intérieur à son invité lui suggérant par ailleurs de poser sa doudoune dans la salle de bain s'il voulait qu'elle sèche, possédant toujours un moyen de chauffage viable. Fort de cette recommandation, il s'y rendit ignorant les insanités provenant d'une chaine hifi quelque par dans le périmètre, les basses procuraient aux murs des vibrations qui les torturaient inlassablement, heureusement pour eux qu'ils n'étaient pas vivants ou cela les auraient fait crier Grâce… Dix minutes s'écoulèrent sans un mot, durant ce laps providentiel le jeune Cubain essaya de réfléchir à la meilleur des stratégies : s'il dégainait le sujet en une salve, il le décontenancerait, les Braises d'une Dispute Volcanique couveraient sous la Cendre. Mauvaise approche…. La solution s'imposa d'elle-même, un soupire de lassitude et d'exaspération dirigée contre un groupe flou. L'heure avancée ainsi que les capuches changeant ceux-ci en Esprits Malveillants, un trafic, déchargement de marchandises mais pas n'importe laquelle : cette Nouveauté porteuse d'un élément si caractéristique… Un…Deux…Trois :

_Et leurs larmes sont teintes de cette couleur MAGENTA_

- Cette drogue est la pire de toute les Salo 'pries… Non seulement elle ne fait pas planer mais en plus… Elle pousse les gens à faire du mal…Pourquoi elle est encore en circulation… Même ici y a un minimum non ?! Hm ? Oui Esteban ?

- C'est vrai MAGENTA est sûr'ment le truc qui aurait pas dû exister. A c'propos, tu sais qu'un groupe a repris c' nom et qu'ils font l'Ménage, surtout parmi les gangs ?

- Oh…Laisse-moi deviner, on t'a payé pour régler ce Problème hein ?! Ça va Mal finir un jour tout ça…Tu devrais arrêter tant qu'on te laisse une sortie…Tu l'auras pas éternellement…

- Non… C'est autre chose. Mi, tu promets de pas m'engueuler ? De pas t'énerver ?

- Quand tu me demandes ça c'est toujours pour m'annoncer que tu t'es attiré des problèmes pas possibles… Donc vas-y qu'on en finisse…

- Je fais partie de Magenta… Non non calme toi ! C'est pour Nous qu'j'le fais ! Écoute-moi… T'en as pas MARRE de toute cette…De tous ces trucs ! Cette violence ?! On rentre chez nous avec des FLINGUES ! Bordel tu trouves ça Normal ? Pas moi ! J'ai carrément dû bosser pour la MAFIA histoire qu'on nous foute la paix ! Fallait que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose !

- Une _Vendetta _inconsciente, c'est CA ton Remède Miracle ?

- _Withe _Agit, ELLE au moins !

- Tu ne sais rien d'elle… Cette fille n'a même pas donné son nom… Et : je n'approuve pas ses méthodes !

_Non ne pars _

_Inspires fort et lorsque tu te perds _

_Brises les murs n'aie pas peur _

_Tu trouveras le courage _

_Quand tu sens que le monde peu à peu se meurt_

_Tu n'arrives pas à faire marche arrière _

_Ne pleure pas _

_Ecoute ces mots et rappelle-toi _

_Une autre silencieuse prière se perd _

_Dans cette terrifiante nuit _

_Je tente de trouver cette lumière _

_Qui m'éloignera de cette VIE _


	2. EGOMAMA (mais je préférerais EGOMANIA)

Histoire d'être logique voilà le point de vue de Miguel, avec la chanson EGOMAMA. Je remercie sincèrement Isagawa la chanteuse Française qui m'a permis d'utiliser sa traduction. Les paroles en Français lui appartiennent donc, et l'original revient à Marina de ce que j'ai pu trouver. Comme pour le premier hormis les paroles tout est à moi. (J'ai dû modifier au masculin par contre, histoire d'être logique et cohérente)

Rapide petit topo : la relation de Miguel et Esteban implique un troisième personnage Diego, le Dark de Clemente (pour lequel trouver une chanson n'est pas simple). Tout les personnages se connaissent de façon plus ou moins directe donc ils ont un lien entre eux. J'espère ne pas trop vous perdre, désolée mais je trouvais mieux de vous donner un petit aperçu des Dark dans leur version « humain » car en Représentant je ne peux pas faire grand-chose avec eux qui vous éclaireraient vraiment.

Il paraîtrait qu'il manque quelque chose, je vous laisse seul juge.

Passons au texte : piouf !

_Toi ou moi il faut choisir_

_Qui faut-il donc sacrifier_

_L'un de nous deux doit souffrir et tu le sais_

Pourquoi ? Il s'acharnait, il s'accrochait mais au fond ne donnait il pas des coups dans l'eau ? Miguel soupira avant de continuer son devoir se demandant si Esteban apprécierait qu'il le décharge d'un peu de travail scolaire. Il se replongea dans sa copie pour l'heure d'une blancheur déprimante, les marges dansaient presque devant ses yeux cernés, il réprimait un bâillement mais continuait de travailler. Dormir ? Son corps le désirait ardemment, vœu que sa part psychique refusait d'exhausser alors il conjurait le Sort à grands renforts de révisions, devoirs, problèmes divers. Il garda le stylo en l'air relisant l'énoncé afin de s'en imprégner pour dégager de celui-ci une thématique laquelle conduirait à un plan viable. La question du corpus ne l'aidait pas à s'abstraire, les sentiments des protagonistes collaient aux siens de trop près… Le visage du jeune Cubain s'imposa inévitablement gommant l'intégralité de l'univers, à ce stade, plancher sur une dissertation était inenvisageable, il n'en sortirait rien de bon. Vaincu, l'adolescent reboucha soigneusement sa plume prenant garde à ce qu'elle ne bave pas sur ses copies vierges.

_Amour que nous donnons _

_Amour que nous recevons _

_Je ne le cacherais pas _

_J'étais heureux comme ça_

Il rit silencieusement de sa propre stupidité, ha que leur Balance manquait d'équilibre ! Il comptait bosser à sa place pour lui faire plaisir... Il prit une de ses mèches où se devinait l'alliance du châtain et du blond sur laquelle il se focalisa. Dans la semi obscurité de sa chambre où agonisait une triste petite bougie protégée par un dôme de verre au centre de la pièce spartiate il n'entendait que le ronronnement sinistre de la vieille machine à laver qui peinait à remplir son office. Il serra les dents, ça tournait…à sens unique. Dans son portefeuille, une photo ancienne de deux petits garçons lui souriait candidement, la Chute d'Eden… Quoi qu'ils s'agissaient d'Ombres Platoniciennes, ah…Douces Chimères… Il caressa le contour du cliché avec nostalgie du bout de son pouce. En face, Miroir Implacable les mêmes sujets dont les attributs puérils persistaient, principalement dans la physionomie et la carrure d'Esteban, lui n'en conservait que des bribes confuses. Se savoir ainsi lésé lui pesait parfois plus que de raison. Ces introspections parmi les Rivages Tumultueux le poussaient généralement à douter de tout, une Pluie de lames Invisibles le lacéraient intégralement.

_Accorder mon amour_

_Sans rien prendre en retour_

_Non je ne le veux plus _

_Essaie de me comprendre veux tu_

Toujours pareil… Fixant le mur dépouillé, d'un blanc crasseux que des heures entières à frotter sa surface n'avaient rien apporté de mieux il éprouva soudain une certaine empathie à son égard. Même si, Lui, chanceux se cantonnait aux fondations de leur appartement, étranger à la condition humaine impliquant tellement, trop en toute sincérité… Éprouvant de chérir quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas les demies mesures voire les concessions, quelqu'un capable de l'oublier… Juste…Parce qu'il…Non ne plus y penser ! Miguel n'avait jamais été d'une nature jalouse, encore moins possessive…Pourtant… Se voir reléguer au second plan au profit d'un manipulateur insensible réveillait en lui ce besoin de garder son Cubain rien qu'à lui… Et là, alors qu'il ne lui souhaiterait jamais le moindre mal : il maudissait Diego. Fini l'envie des révisions, il repassait nerveusement ses derniers messages son doigt coulissant sur l'écran tactile. Ce fichu Guatémaltèque connaissait au moins le sens du mot générosité car il ne se montrait jamais avare d'attentions matérielles. Il se sentait parfois récompensé comme un familier par son maître. Un cri horrible déchira la nuit, mélange chaotique de souffrances et de rage, la parfaite alliance du Rouge teinté de Noir… L'un, illustration de ce qui sortait des veines, artères, ainsi de suite, de la Passion à son sens premier. L'autre : la Fatalité, l'Immobilisme Moral.

_Je fais tout cela pour moi_

_Je fais tout cela pour toi _

_Je ne sais plus que pour qui j'agis _

_Peu importe car cet amour a tout détruit_

L'aimait-il vraiment ? Il décortiqua tout ce qu'ils s'envoyaient voulant y déceler une faille, un souffle, une Empreinte de Factice, après de là il pourrait vite glisser sur cette Route pour atteindre les Plaines du Mensonge. Ce ci réalisé, il serait fixé, une chope de Plomb quitterait ses épaules…Au risque de gangrener tout ce qui se ne voyait pas, ce que rien ne soignait, ce petit truc dans la poitrine si souvent négligé, à tort ! Tout donner..? Jamais cela ne parvenait à replonger l'Entité dans son Sommeil Mystique. Si son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait ou manquait plusieurs battements, Esteban aurait de quoi se vanter d'y contribuer entièrement, ne devait-il pas y avoir une preuve de sentiments sincères ? Il fouilla méticuleusement sa mémoire, analysant les moments passées ensembles depuis qu'il lui avait avoué tenir à lui plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre : rien ne lui parut superficiel, les mots, les gestes, les baisers… Alors devait-il blâmer son manque de confiance ?

_Toi ou moi il faut choisir_

_Nous n'avons plus rien à perdre _

_En fait nous aimerions tout deux pouvoir garder le sourire_

Et ses parents… Quand il leur annonça être boursier à ATLAS leur réaction parvint à les rendre plus détestables que d'ordinaire… « Ha c'est pas trop tôt on va ENFIN pouvoir dire du bien de toi… » Pour eux, sa réussite scolaire leur était due… Les félicitations virent du père d'Esteban, de leurs voisins de palier, des retraités de l'HLM, à l'image des encouragements. Miguel chassa ces pensées d'une pichenette sur le bois du bureau, les pelures de gomme et de crayon de bois glissèrent souplement jusqu'à à la poubelle, vide depuis peu. Il abandonna la chaise vétérane capable de céder à la moindre secousse, apposa sa main gauche adaptant l'autre en balayette de circonstances. MAGENTA… Depuis que cette abjection avait apporté un niveau supérieur à la Bassesse dans laquelle ils croupissaient déjà, la Faucheuse et Némésis œuvraient à chaque Aiguille du Grand Cadran sans répit… Et il osait cet Affront, accabler sa Moitié Officieuse de reproches sans fondements autres que la peur de le perdre ou de le voir subir les Derniers Outrages, perpétuellement encrée en lui ! Il positionna son front contre le rebord du bureau improvisé : Imbécile…

_Si le monde dans lequel on vit_

_Est celui de l'amour détruit _

_Alors tu n'y as pas ta place _

_Abandonne de guerre lasse _

_En fait je me demande juste cela est ce ton égoïsme _

_Qui te dicte le moindre de tes choix_

Il se saisit du journal, curieux de voir quels faits avaient retenu l'attention des médiats. Chez eux, une équipe d'anciens reporters dans les zones à fortes tensions politiques résistait aux multiples pressions publiant toujours leur quotidien, il saluait leur courage car ils marchaient sur un Fil Indéterminé. Les premiers titres pourfendirent ses espoirs à l'agonie : Rien ! Se fichaient-ils du sort des habitants de Terre D'asile, désignation du quartier à l'ironie assassine, ou le bon sens, comprendre les conseils doucereux des notables plus communément vus comme des menaces en demi-mot l'emporta pour la énième fois sur l'Appétit de Vérité Journalistique ? Constant atterrant. Les Vrais Elus de Neïm, ceux qui méritaient leurs places dispensaient leurs actions, rivalisaient de réformes visant à l'amélioration du Commun jouissant de ce que le garçon en voyait par ses passages au lycée digne d'en porter le nom bien confortable n'intervenaient pas baignant dans la plus rayonnante des ignorance. Pot de vin, Corruption, arrangements conclus par l'Immolation Psychique des jeunes filles exploitées, du Meurtre Symbolique d'une enfance, voire plusieurs, par un Gavage à grands coups de billets sensé révéler chez leur futur détenteur une Cécité sur Commande quant à l'existence de certaines Activités, l'approvisionnement en d'innombrables drogues sans oublier pour une conclusion Magistrale : la garantie d'un Contrat sur un quelconque gêneur, sexe et âge non pris en considération.

_L'amour un mot qui fait rêver _

_Mais qui conduit à se détester _

_Certes le choix s'est fait des deux cotés _

_Mais il faut tout de même se sacrifier_

Il suffoquait intérieurement… Voilà que ses pensées s'emballaient, à tel point que qu'il ne parvenait plus à déchiffrer les caractères d'impression, dansant devant ses yeux. Animés d'une vie propre ; ils se libéraient de leur carcan, gagnant en relief, presque tangibles. Ce n'était pas juste. Depuis deux ans, leur idylle déjà compliquée se fragilisait : Diego… Esteban ne ressentait rien pour lui alors pourquoi ? Comment pouvait-il passer après lui ? Normalement ce soir-là il aurait dû dormir chez lui mais non : son Ange, son Trésor, sa Source de Lumière Immatérielle n'était pas présente à ses côtés. Oui, de leur conversation de la veille au sujet du Magenta s'en était suivie une violente dispute or, à quoi avançait cette vengeance ? Après, son Cher et pas des plus Tendres s'estimait il atteint dans son égo ? Cette Foutue Fierté, maudit Orgueil mal Placé ! Ou, pire : l'influence de ce Malade du Guatemala exerçait une telle force sur lui ? Trop de personnes néfastes autour de son petit ami, quant à l'aider, un Boulet à la cheville l'encombrerait moins ! Comme si leur amour en avait besoin tsh ! La Dite Terrestre leur mettait assez de barrières, par les jugements de ceux-là peuplant. La Tolérance ? Autant essayer d'apprendre à lire aux locataires d'une basse-cour, cela aboutirait sûrement mieux !

_On se débat pour être altruistes _

_Mais on est juste égoïstes _

_Mais tu te prends pour qui _

_Merci j'ai déjà donné _

Manifester son mécontentement ; piquer une crise, affublant l'Intrus d'injures dont le sens cru tranchait les lèvres rien qu'en les verbalisant ? Oh que cela aurait été salvateur pour lui : mais non : premier point, nul ne prédisait jamais les réactions de Diego allant de la plus amusante aux indicibles horreurs alors l'insulter, le menacer, le traîner dans la boue, il passait son tour. Miguel était trop prudent, trop rationnel, il ne prenait jamais d'initiatives aux issues si hasardeuses, une aubaine, il tempérait la tête brûlée Cubaine le retenant quand garder un profil bas s'imposait. Il repoussa son portable, lequel se laissa choir sur l'oreiller à quelques millimètres de la surface de travail. Il aurait suffi d'ouvrir l'espèce de lucarne faisant office de fenêtre et il se glisserait à l'extérieur, empruntant l'escalier de secours facilement joignable, une petite acrobatie accessible n'exigeant pas énormément d'énergie le mènerait au balcon de l'étage supérieur, il abattrait sans trop forcer son poing sur le vitre froide jusqu'à ce que l'un des résidents ne lui accorde droit d'asile. Il s'était déjà invité ainsi chez eux par le passé, imitant les mouvements de Esteban, de l'avis de celui-ci il trouvait cool de débarquer ainsi à l'improviste. Les autres d'accord, mais pas lui, un minimum de correction…

_Je fais tout cela pour toi_

_Je fais tout cela pour moi_

_C'est pour nous que je fais ça _

_Honteux je suis allé me cacher pour pleurer _

Il ouvrit la fenêtre, prit appui sur la caisse remontant ses bras à la manière d'un haltérophile pressant ses deux mains jusqu'à ce que ses jambes se détachent du sol. Le garçon bascula la rudesse du choc amortie par la neige, étape deux, atteindre la rue par l'échelle gelée, prudence… Une jambe après l'autre sans perdre sa stabilité, l'hiver compliquait la manœuvre par son atmosphère froide cependant, sans se précipiter cela devenait facilement jouable : hop il se lâcha à hauteur sécurisée atterrissant sur deux pieds sans imprévu. Il longea les vestiges des aires de jeu, les fils de plusieurs balançoires menaçaient de se rompre, les nouveaux chefs autoproclamés du bloc ouest asseyaient déjà leur autorité, pour preuve, les symboles de leur gang partout où ils avaient pu. L'interphone ne servait à rien, depuis qu'ils étaient là ni ça, ni les portes ce qui permit à Miguel de gagner le rez de chaussée directement. Dix volées de marches plus tard, il sonnait et quelque chose lui resta dans les mains, le composant incolore censé protéger le bouton principal. Un son éraillé particulièrement agressif pour les tympans s'imposa avalant tous les bruits environnants, Guillotine Mentale.

_Toi ou moi c'est décidé_

_Voici la réponse demandée _

_Il ne faut sacrifier personne _

_S'aimer et ne faire qu'un en somme _

La grande Italienne passa sa tête avant de froncer les sourcils, elle s'écarta alors afin qu'il pénètre à l'intérieur. Pas un mot, ni d'échange visuel. Deux pièces, un studio ainsi qu'une salle de bain abritant aussi les latrines, trois futon, autant de matelas traînant dans un coin puisqu'ils vivaient à six dans cet espace réduit. La casserole posée sur la plaque à induction froide chancelait dangereusement, il la retira in extremis alors que sa queue basculait vers l'arrière. Il enjamba une de résidentes affalée sur les coussins tenant le rôle de canapé et sofa, ce qui sauvait de la place pour rejoindre le trio en pleine dégustation parmi eux, sa portière qui mangeait sur une chaise de jardin, un carton à pizza installé en table provisoire. Diego discutait tranquillement avec sa troisième colocataire féminine piochant dans un plat commun que Miguel devina être la principale ressource alimentaire de la soirée pour tous car un des locataires débarrassa son assiette s'installant non loin du récipient en question rempli de d'un mélange qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier. Un verre à la main, il reconnut près d'une lampe composite le visage d'Esteban dans une semi obscurité en pleine partie de cartes avec le reste de la petite communauté mais il ne l'avait pas remarqué encore. Il comptait changer cela très vite.

_Je fais tout cela pour toi _

_Je fais tout cela pour moi _

_Maintenant restes à mes cotés _

_Plus rien ne peut nous séparer _

- Esteban ?

- Mi ? Mais…Tu… ? Pourquoi ?

- Tu me manquais trop j'avais besoin de te voir…

_Toi et moi nous n'avons pas_

_Besoin de faire le moindre choix _

_Et à présent nous sommes libres _

_De sourire de pleurer de vivre _

_Si le monde dans lequel on est vit _

_Est celui de l'amour détruit _

_Nous n'appartenons sans doute pas _

_A un endroit comme là _

_En fait je me demande juste cela_

_Est-ce notre égoïsme _

_Qui nous a fait comprendre tout ça_


End file.
